Wonder Woman Vol 1 5
Supporting Characters: * * * * Antagonists: * * * * Ben Bradley Other Characters: * Locations: * * Netherverse * ** Military HQ ** Lafayette Hall Items: * * * Ectoplasm * Psycho's Electo-Atomizer * | Writer2_1 = William Moulton Marston | Penciler2_1 = Harry G. Peter | Inker2_1 = Harry G. Peter | StoryTitle2 = Etta Candy and Her Holliday Girls: "The Toothache" | Synopsis2 = Etta Candy's friends give her a 16-course birthday celebration! Etta, however, is suffering from a toothache and Wonder Woman warns her against eating any sweets until she can get it filled. She gives her the room number of a dentist who happens to be staying at the same hotel where the party is being held. Etta gets nervous though and forgets the room number. She knocks on the wrong door; instead of finding a dentist, she instead finds three criminals. The criminals try pushing her around but Etta fights back and knocks them all down. In the fight, her sore tooth gets knocked out. Detective Casey arrives to arrest the crooks and Etta returns to her party where she is applauded for her acts of heroism. | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * * Supporting Characters: * * * * Antagonists: * Gyp * Mola Chissler * Mugger Other Characters: * Bill Bollens * Detective Casey * * Locations: * | Writer3_1 = William Moulton Marston | Penciler3_1 = Harry G. Peter | Inker3_1 = Harry G. Peter | StoryTitle3 = "Mars Invades the Moon" | Synopsis3 = On the planet Mars, the god of war voices his displeasure over the Duke of Deception's failure with Dr. Psycho. As punishment, he has him enslaved in the women's prison. The Duke uses his charisma to earn the affection of both the prison guards as well as the slaves. He tells them that he deliberately had himself imprisoned so that he could inspire the slave women to revolt. The Duke actually takes a liking to his own idea and plots against the guards. He trips up one of the guards and succeeds in swiping her keys without her even noticing. That night, the Duke unlocks the slave cages, releasing the prisoners within. The slave women revolt against their jailers and the Duke sends a message to his master. Mars and the Count of Conquest both arrive at the prison and are surprised by two slave girls who overcome them with ray guns. After placing their former masters in prison, they make the Duke of Deception their new king. The Earl of Greed conspires to free Mars and the Count, however, and uses Mars's own gold bullion to pay off two guards to free them both. Once they are all aboard the Earl's spaceship, they plan their revenge. Mars decides he will personally go to Earth to capture Wonder Woman. It is his belief that with her as his slave, he will be able to take back the women's prison. On Earth, Diana Prince and Steve Trevor visit Holliday College. They are in the observatory along with Etta Candy and the Holliday Girls. Through a telescope, Diana spies the Earl of Greed's attack ship approaching Earth. The ship hovers above them and large claws descend, uprooting the entire building. Steve scoops up Diana and tosses her out the window for her own safety. As she watches the ship pull the building up into the air, Diana quickly changes into Wonder Woman. Flying to Paradise Island in the invisible plane, Wonder Woman uses the Magic Sphere to chart the Earl's course. She deduces that it is heading towards the moon. Enlisting Paula von Gunther’s aid, Wonder Woman mounts a Sky Kanga which leaps off into outer space. Wonder Woman and Paula’s first stop is the moon, where they investigate why it has suddenly gone dark. Moon nymphs of the Goddess Diana attack Wonder Woman and Paula, using lasso arrows and lasso spears. Diana quickly sorts this out and the moon nymphs apologize, telling them that they are under orders by Mars himself. Mars and the Count soon arrive and clasp Wonder Woman in iron chains. Later that evening, Wonder Woman finds the imprisoned Etta. She instructs Etta to initiate a fight to distract Mars while she rescues her patron goddess. Upon being freed, the goddess Diana returns the favor by unleashing Wonder Woman from her iron chains. Wonder Woman lends Diana her Sky Kanga so she can escape Mars's citadel. The Amazon soon finds Mars herself and the two engage in their second knockdown, drag-out brawl. In the end, Wonder Woman is victorious and knocks Mars to the ground. Paula, meanwhile, finds a supply of chemicals and uses them to make an acid that she applies to the door of Steve's cell. Once Mars and the Count are safely loaded onto a prison barge, Wonder Woman meets back up with the goddess Diana and everyone mounts the Sky Kanga for their trip home. | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * * * Antagonists: * * * * Other Characters: * * Professor I.B. Wise * ** Bertha ** Sylvia Animals: * Locations: * * * ** Items: * Martian Slave-Girls' Electric Ray Guns * * * * Lasso Arrows * Lasso Spears Vehicles: * Greed's Spaceship * | Writer11_1 = Alice Marble | Penciler11_1 = Sheldon Moldoff | Inker11_1 = Sheldon Moldoff | StoryTitle11 = Wonder Women of History: "The Liberator of Womankind" | Synopsis11 = | Appearing11 = | Writer15_1 = William Moulton Marston | Penciler15_1 = Harry G. Peter | Inker15_1 = Harry G. Peter | StoryTitle15 = "The Return of Dr. Psycho" | Synopsis15 = In prison, Dr. Psycho tells the Warden that he wishes to confess to his crimes. But in order to do so, he must confer with the Warden’s secretary, Joan White, who is also an inmate. The Warden agrees and brings Joan to Psycho's cell. In privacy, Psycho places Joan in a trance and uses her as a medium through which to produce a supply of ectoplasm. He shapes the ectoplasm into his own form, then hides and waits for the guards to return. When the guards arrive, they find the Psycho duplicate lying across the table, seemingly dead. Believing that Psycho died of a heart attack while writing his confession, the Warden sends for a physician to examine him. News of Dr. Psycho's apparent demise reaches the office of Colonel Darnell. When Diana Prince hears the news, she decides to personally oversee Psycho's burial as Wonder Woman. Dr. Psycho disguises himself as a magician named Buenas Noches. He goes to the office of Steve Trevor and attempts to kill him through an elaborate magic act. Diana tries to intercede but Psycho detonates a bomb which kills Steve's secretary Lila. Steve and Darnell open fire on Buenas Noches, but the magician disappears in a wisp of smoke. Steve suspects that there may be a connection between Buenas Noches and the late Dr. Psycho. He takes his own plane to the prison and inspects Psycho's grave himself. Wonder Woman and Etta Candy agree to accompany him. En route, Steve's landing gear malfunctions and Wonder Woman must use her own body to guide the plane to safety. As guards rush out to the prison landing strip to help them, Wonder Woman goes to the graveyard. She digs up Doctor Psycho's coffin only to discover it empty. Suddenly, Psycho (disguised as a prison guard) sneaks up behind Wonder Woman and clobbers her across the back of the head, knocking her out. He then buries her alive in the upturned grave. Etta meanwhile finds Joan and awakens her from her trance. When Joan revives, Psycho's control over her extracted ectoplasm dissipates. Wonder Woman manages to dig herself free and re-captures Dr. Psycho, ensnaring him with her magic lasso and bringing him back to his cell. | Appearing15 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Joan White, Psycho's secretary * Lila Brown, Trevor's secretary Locations: * ** * Federal Prison Items: * * Ectoplasm Vehicles: * Trevor's Military Plane | Notes = * The story "Battle for Womanhood" features some extremely dubious gender politics. Dr. Psycho is the ostensible villain and one of his chief crimes is the mental enslavement and manipulation of his wife. But Psycho himself is entirely manipulated by outside forces throughout the whole story into taking the actions he does. Meanwhile, in a huge double standard, Marva is let entirely off the hook for a slew of crimes she willingly committed prior to her mental enslavement, including grand theft, fraud and perjury. * Published bimonthly by Wonder Woman Publishing Company, Inc. * This issue is reprinted in . * Doctor Psycho appears next in ''Wonder Woman'' #18. * Also appearing in this issue of Wonder Woman was: ** "Uncle Bud Saves the Day" (text story, featuring Hop Harrigan) by Jon L. Blummer ** Tippie (newspaper strip reprints) by Frances Edwina Dumm | Trivia = * Mars and Wonder Woman fought one on one in Wonder Woman #2, and she won then too. This issue's third story presents their second clash with the same outcome as the first. * Wonder Woman gets head-konked unconscious, by Dr. Psycho. * Series creators William Moulton Marston and Harry G. Peter make cameo appearances as waiters on the splash page of "Etta Candy and Her Holiday Girls". | Recommended = * Sensation Comics * Wonder Woman (Volume 1) * Wonder Woman (Volume 2) * Wonder Woman (Volume 3) | Links = * Wonder Woman (Volume 1) series index at the Grand Comics Database * Wonder Woman (Volume 1) series index at Comicbookdb.com * Wonder Woman (Volume 1) series index at Mike's Amazing World of DC Comics }}